The Change In Chad
by Avis Rae
Summary: "Looks aren't everything, but you wouldn't know that."


_A/U: So I'm into Channy nowadays, I have no idea why. I still support Smitchie. I can't decide between the two... Oh well. Opinions and constructive critisism are always welcome, but no flames, please? :) Hope ya enjoy, and thanks for reading in advance! :) (P.S. the whole story is actually 1,234 words, excluding the disclaimer, this AU, and the P.P.S at the end. HOW COOL IS THAT? :D)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Sad case._

"Come on Chad. Do you seriously want to make me lose my voice for yelling at you all the time?" Sonny stomped after Chad as he pushed the door to his dressing room open, not bothering to hold it open for Sonny.

"And why are you yelling at me again?" Chad sat down in front of his mirror, examining his face for any sign of scratches, dirt, or -gasp, dare he say it- pimples.

"Because you are pretentious, stuck up, and just totally oblivious. Do you _know _ how badly you hurt Tawni with that obnoxious comment of yours which you think is so smart?" Sonny's voice grew louder and louder with each word.

"Sonny, you and I both know that Tawni gets hurt even if someone says she looks okay. She needs the word pretty, if not she'll take it as she looks horrible." Chad looked at Sonny's reflection behind him in the mirror, then went back to examining every inch of his face.

" Well if you KNEW that, then why the heck did you tell Tawni she looked like you, only in girl version?" Sonny was practically yelling at him now.

"Hey, how was I to know that she would take even that as a insult? Who wouldn't like looking like me? My dazzling eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, which, by the way, she has too, and perfect everything is a combination that everyone wants." Chad smirked at himself in the mirror.

"CHAD!" Chad was positive that people living on the other side of the world could hear Sonny, "Chad, you KNOW that our two shows are rivals! So, obviously, you are NOT handsome to Tawni. Which means, if you say that she looks like you, it means THAT SHE LOOKS HORRIBLE."

"Now _that's _a insult to me."

"Yeah, well, chew on that!" Sonny was frustrated with him. Could he, _for once, _stop being such a alien to this world and actually be a human? There was not one person in her life that she knew was as thick skinned and egoistic as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny, I'm so-ssso-sorrryy that I made Tawni cry, but there's nothing I can do now, so drop it, okay?"

"Yes, I will, because even if you are the King of the World, to me, you're the lowest person I've ever known, and you shouldn't be given the time of day." Sonny spat at him. Chad was stunned, and for once, _really _looked into Sonny's eyes. There was nothing there but hate and irritance. There was a fire in her eyes that he couldn't explain, it looked like she wanted to strike him down with lightning. Sonny gave Chad one last death-glare, then stormed back out of the room to her trailer.

_Damn Tawni and all the other cast members that Sonny's so loyal to. _Chad sighed to himself. He did feel bad, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud, he couldn't just go to her and say sorry. It was wasn't his _thing. _But there was this little thing inside him that kept nagging at him, asking why he really did that. There was a word for it, he was sure... Oh, yes, that was it. Guilt.

_Damn it. He felt guilty. _Since when did Chad start feeling things? He was always locked out from reality, acting as if everything were a movie. He hated how Sonny made him start feeling, made him start... loving. And caring. Chad groaned, rubbing his hand across his forehead. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

Sonny burst into the room she had learned to call her second home, apart from her apartment. Tawni was sitting on her chair in front of the mirror, apparently examining her face and hair. Spotting Sonny, in the mirror, she turned around.

"Sonny, tell me the truth. Do I seriously look that bad today?" As much as Sonny wanted to scream at her that looks weren't everything, she knew she couldn't. She knew Tawni was insecure and was counting on her acting abilities and appearance to boost her self esteem.

"You look amazing, Tawni, _as usual._" Sonny put extra emphasis on the _as usual. _Tawni gave her a weak smile and continued to apply make up to hide what she thought were pimples. A knock came on the door, causing the both of them to look up.

"Tawni..." Chad poked his head around the door. Tawni's gaze became cold and hard, and her icy eyes pierced through Chad.

"What do you want, Cooper?" Chad took a step in, and looked directly at Tawni.

"I'm sorry, Tawni. I honestly didn't know that it would hurt you so much. Trust me, no harm was meant." Chad's voice was surprisingly sincere and when Sonny searched his eyes for any sign of a joke, she found none, only sincerity and warmth. Tawni scanned Chad before looking him in the eyes again.

"Apology accepted." Tawni gave him a stiff nod and smile, and turned back to her mirror, which apparently meant that he was dismissed. Chad sighed and stepped into the hallway. Sonny followed him out and closed the door behind her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him quietly. Chad looked at her eyes. There was a tinge of surprise, but there was also gratitude, and gentleness.

"Nah, I was just doing it because I didn't want to have a worst reputation." Sonny's gaze hardened.

"Sonny, relax. I was joking, I guess that I'm not used to apologizing sincerely. I meant every word of it, I really didn't mean to hurt her. At least, not that time." Chad sighed again. Sonny's gaze softened, and she smiled gently at him.

"Well, thanks for breaking the too cool image to do that, you probably have no idea how much it means to her." Sonny smiled wider, "And, I guess she did overreact. Looks aren't everything... But you wouldn't know that." She teased him. He laughed, unexpectedly.

"I guess I wouldn't, but I would if you helped me." Sonny stared at him in surprise.

"First Chad Dylan Cooper apologises, and now he's asking for help? What's today's date, we need to mark this very important date for the very important change in Chad Dylan Cooper." She chuckled lightly. Chad grinned at her.

"Say what you want, Sonny, but I really do want to stop caring and just be free." He was serious. Sonny smiled.

"I guess I could help you do that." Chad smiled back at her. Their eyes locked onto each other and chocolate brown met ocean blue. He admired how she stood, leaning on her left side on the wall, arms in front of her body. She was enjoying this new Chad she was with now, the one who she fell head- over- heels for. The one who smiled and laughed gently, and whose both eyes sparkled. Not the fake Chad with a image person she normally saw.

They both unconsciously leaned in simultaneously, and Sonny's eyes closed slowly. Lips met lips, hands stroked and settled. It was slow and sweet. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to brighten up both of their days, and they both pulled away with a smile on their faces.

(P.P.S Sorry, the ending really sucked. I didn't know how to end it. Stupid writer's block.)


End file.
